Secrets
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Small drabble. Have a peek...If you wanna :)


[Small Drabble. I do not own CardCaptor Sakura. Would be awesome if I did...But I don't]

* * *

The time is around 2 o' clock in the afternoon of _Sunday, August 14th, year 2000_.

It has been a little over a week since Sakura caught and sealed the "Nothing" and turned it into "Hope/Love" she preferred to call it "Love" but the card definately had "Hope" written on it...Ah, whatever works!

Sakura is sat on top of the cherry blossom tree in the park where she had captured both "Return" and "Maze" cards. She had also used the power of the tree to visit Clow Reed in the past.

She smiles to herself as she hears the birds chirping away to themselves. The autumn weather taking hold steadily.

A soft whistle could be heard which made her eyes look to it. A young girl was playing a soft musical piece. She didn't know it...But it was very pleasant.

This girl had her eyes closed (probably to concerntrate) and a white dress. It looked like a dress from Victorian England. Eriol had warned Sakura NOT to wear such dresses as they, apparently, made it so that the person wearing them couldn't breath.

The girl had brown hair...But it was more golden brown. Almost the colour of Autumn...Itself.

The patrons of the Shrine who walked through stopped and listened to her playing. Not clapping or anything...Just listening.

Sakura watches as several of the people form almost a crowd in front of the girl. She remembered when she used to pull people to her dancing or acting...No...She shakes her head...No. DEFINATELY acting!

The flute the girl had went louder for a bit. Probably part of the song. Sakura's eyes (eventually) found someone else's looking up at her...That was when she cursed the ability Eriol had.

Eriol was looking at her...Probably with the magic he still has. Sakura has such a strong presence that it would be IMPOSSIBLE not to feel her if you were magical...Even, if it was slight - You would be able to sense her.

Eriol smiles and then looks to her. The flute eventually fading into the sound of nature all around them.

Before the crowd can give her applause and/or cheer for her...She puts her hand up.

The girl shakes her head, much to the crowd's confusion, yet BOTH Eriol and Sakura understood her:

If the crowd decided to make a huge racket...She'd have to go somewhere else and do this...Which would be rather...Sad to be honest.

Sakura notices something as the girl smiles and bows - She looked incredibly familiar...

She slowly stands up, disappearing thanks to the "Mist" card and reappearing thanks to the "Through" card so it looked like she had come out off the ladies toilets in the Shrine.

Eriol wonders over to Sakura while the girl watches him, then goes back to playing more flute music.

Sakura smiles and (with Eriol) turns to look at the girl. Who, by this point, is still playing the music...But has moved to Tradional Japanese Music (Flute Style).

Currently on her playlist?

Fall Seven Times, Stand Up Eight.

Eriol glances at Sakura.

"Do you know who she is?"

Sakura blinks and shakes her head slowly.

"No idea."

Eriol smiles warmly as he looks back at her.

"I felt it earlier...I didn't know before."

Sakura looks to him.

"Who?"

Eriol smiles even wider to which Sakura tilts her head. "Hoeh?"

He chuckles. "That young lady is Tomoyo-San's younger long lost sister, and, like you and I...She is magical. In fact, I think she is extremely magical."

Sakura's mouth flew open. She didn't know what to say except a small, Arigato [Thank You], when Eriol gently closed her mouth for her.

"What's her name?"

Eriol thinks for around 2 minutes. "I think it was..." He hums - Thinking.

Sakura frowns. 'Thinking...Eriol's most annoyingly strong suit'

"Yasuko Daidouji if I remember properly"

Sakura nods a few times. "So...Peaceful child...Know the world...So...Peacefully knowing the world?"

Eriol nods. "Exactly. Oh, she's coming this way"

Eriol was correct, Yasuko was indeed walking towards them both, the crowd had dispersed.

Sakura turned her attention to the approaching Yasuko. "Pretty name..."

Yasuko smiles at Sakura. "So is yours"

Sakura blinks. "I haven't intro-"

Yasuko's smile got wider, "You don't have too Sakura Kinomoto. I've heard of you through a lot of my books...You are quite legendary in my side of the family!"

Sakura felt herself blush. Even though she kept telling herself NOT too! "I...Uhhh...Thank you!" She bowed.

Yasuko nodded. "You are welcome!"

Eriol smiles. "How about we get Tomoyo here then?"

He looks to Sakura who pulls out her mobile while Yasuko looks down. "I don't think she'll want to see me..."

Sakura blinks. "Why wouldn't Tomoyo-chan want too-"

A camera lens was ONCE AGAIN in Sakura's face. So...Say it with me now:

"HOEH!"


End file.
